


The Warpaint Runs Clear

by ghostprincesskels



Category: Clexa (The 100), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Mount Weather, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostprincesskels/pseuds/ghostprincesskels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the day, The Battle with Mount Weather. Clarke was nervous and hoped for the best outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warpaint Runs Clear

Clarke whipped her head around as she heard a gunshots from every direction. She was sat behind a wall, with Lexa next to her. “Clarke I told you to stay back.” Lexa snapped. Clarke peaked around the corner before answering. “I wasn’t gonna let you go alone.” Lexa got to her feet standing in front of Clarke. “You stay behind me.” Lexa said in a stern tone. Clarke rolled her eyes but listened. “Get ready to run, Clarke.” Before she had time to process what she’d heard Lexa pulled on Clarke’s arm keeping her close behind the brunette girl. Bodies were falling as they made their way across the ground, blood coloring the cement ground red. Lexa kept her sword in her hands and Clarke to her side. There was no way she was going to let the blonde go, not this time. Blood stained their hands and clothes, doing what was needed to get to the Skiakru and Trigeda out of the mountain. Clarke and Lexa got through the trap door and started down the empty halls. Clarke knew the place pretty well so Lexa let her take the lead.

 

Clarke walked the halls on high alert. “I think they are on level five. For now we are safe.” Clarke stared at her hands, blood covered them. Lexa could see that Clarke was trying to hide her emotions but she knew the blonde better than that. Many days spent alone to get to know the Leader of the Sky People. Lexa wanted to wrap her in up in her arms, get her to safety but she had to stay focused. The priority is getting their people out of Mount Weather. “Clarke, please go back. I’ll get our people out.” Lexa pleaded. Lexa held the worry in her eyes. She couldn’t lose her, not now, not after what she’s done to keep Clarke alive. “No way.” Clarke shouted. Clarke didn’t leave her before and she certainly won’t now. Silence fell around them, the only sound is their feet reverberating through the vacant hall. In a split second, before Clarke had time to respond Emerson had a gun held to Lexa’s head. “You are gonna stop, you hear me? If you don’t she dies.” Emerson growled.

 

Clarke look pained, like everything she worked hard for was collapsing on her. Crushing her lungs so she couldn’t breathe. “Clarke, listen to him. I’ll be okay.” Lexa knew as soon as she said it, it was a lie. These Mountain men were dangerous and they wanted to harvest the bone marrow of the 47. “Lexa..” Clarke choked out. “Don’t make me do it, Clarke. Leave right now.” Emerson demanded as he backed away. The tone of his voice harsh, making the blue eyed girl jump. Clarke held her gun out as tears filled her eyes. Clarke stared straight ahead, as Octavia was sneaking up behind. She’d made it through somehow. Octavia Kicked Emerson’s leg making him fall to the ground, his gun clattering to the floor. Octavia stepped on his neck, closing his airway. Clarke was at Lexa’s side and pulled her close. The three stood there, motionless. “Losing you, means losing the war with my heart.” Clarke murmured into Lexa’s hair. “You have me, forever, Clarke.” Lexa mumbled to the princess.

 

The three saw as their people came through the empty halls. Clarke and Lexa watch as Octavia leads them out, the two falling behind everyone. All the mountain men were dead, Monty and Bellamy had managed to radiate level five. They didn’t want to but they had to, it saved Raven’s life. Clarke looked at the door to Mount Weather, empty, destroyed. The place was silent, the air carrying itself through the trees. Clarke and Lexa left alone, well not entirely. Clarke was holding it together, trying to see their victory as it was. The sound of a gunshot echoing through her ears, ringing, vision blurry. She looked around, eyes not focusing but seeing a body fall to the ground. Clarke’s head spun, and when she gained control she’d seen who was on the floor. Blood drained around Lexa’s small body. “No, no.” Clarke’s voice cracked. She was at the brunettes side. Pulling her clothes to see where the wound was.”You’re gonna be okay, you hear me?” Clarke sobbed. Lexa looked at Clarke, like she was the sun and was slowly burning her up. “Please Clarke, I need to hear it.” Lexa said her voice weak. “No, you’re fight isn’t over until I say it is.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheeks. Lexa smiled weakly as she closed her eyes, drifting off. “Lexa please, I need you. I can’t do this without you.” Clarke’s tears falling on the motionless brunette, smearing the warpaint, making where her tears ran, run clear.

  
After a few hours, Abby had finished Lexa’s surgery to removed the bullet. Many pieces to be carefully taken out. After the wait, Clarke was relieved to be able to be with her. Clarke could see all the blood stained on her clothes and the dirt that matted in her hair.  Clarke grabbed a warm wet cloth, slowly wiping the black warpaint off. She wanted to the the girl under the mask. The girl she was falling for when they were trapped in the room alone together. She remembered how Lexa’s lips felt against hers. She’d told her she wasn’t ready but the thought of being without Lexa made Clarke’s stomach turn. She was ready, ready to be loved. “Not yet was a lie, I am ready Lexa.” Clarke mumbled to the Commander. “Good. I am weak for you, Clarke.” Lexa said her voice croaky.  


End file.
